


Down, Down, Down

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It’s been quite some time since the three of us were a tag team.”





	Down, Down, Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Strongarm/Slipstream/Jetstorm: tag team hugs”

Strongarm knew that Jetstorm and Slipstream could handle themselves, especially after all the training they had, and she knew that they were not to be messed with.

But she didn't count on how mischievous they could be at times.

"Are you two sure about this?"

"We're certain, Strongarm." Jetstorm replied, looking up to the taller Autobot, optics brightly beaming. "It's been quite some time since the three of us were a tag team."

 _Not that you haven't tried_ , Strongarm thought.

"Besides, it could really help us when we're on missions." Slipstream added, shuffling his pedes on the ground.

"…I don't know..."

"It could work, you never know!"

"Well, all right then, as long as you two are okay with it." Strongarm then smiled at the Minicons and nodded, servos

"That's great!" The Minicons said at the same time.

"All right - ready?"

"Ready!"

"And….tag, you're it! Try to catch me, minis!"

Several things happened at once; Strongarm spun away from the two Minicons, running as fast as she could. She managed quite a distance from them on foot, when Jetstorm soon caught up to her and Slipstream ducked next to him.

Slipstream cheered as Jetstorm leapt on Strongarm's back, only for her to scoop him in her arms, and they all soon tumbled onto the ground, unhurt and laughing together.

"Tell you what, when a mission comes up, we three are definitely a tag team." Strongarm said as she scooped up Jetstorm, along with Slipstream in her arms, and stood up.

"Deal."

"You've got it, Strongarm."


End file.
